


Secret Injury: An Unwise Decision

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Peter conveniently decides not to tell Tony about an minor(ish) injury. Of course, Tony finds out and, well, you can probably fill in the rest.#whumptober2019 #no.24 #secretinjury





	Secret Injury: An Unwise Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Endgame where Tony lives.

Pepper laughed softly as she turned the corner and took in the scene in front of her. 

Tony smiled lazily from his spot on the couch and brought one finger up to his lips. His beautiful wife flashed him a thumbs up and moved quietly out of the living room, going up to their bedroom to change. 

Looking down, Tony reached out and brushed a brown curl off the forehead of the boy curled on top of him. It was only eight in the evening but it had taken Peter only one episode The X-Files to promptly fall asleep against his mentor’s side. Tony maneuvered them both gently down so that he was laying on the couch with the kid half-way draped over him. From this angle, he could make out the steady rise and fall of the boy’s chest. With his daughter safely playing in her room and his boy asleep on his chest, Tony felt at that moment there could be no greater sense of contentment. 

Shifting slightly, Tony pulled Peter ever closer. Perhaps it was the age-old paranoia embedded in his bones, but Tony could never seem to get his kids close enough. He brushed a hand over Peter’s back, listening to his little sleepy noises as they shifted.

He wasn’t expecting the whimper of pain. Adrenaline shot through his veins and for a moment, Tony couldn’t breathe. Peter settled again almost immediately but the damage had been done. 

“Peter? Baby, wake up.”

Tony shook the boy gently until Peter’s eyes slid open and he blinked up at his mentor with confusion. “Mr. Stark? What’s wrong?”

Pushing himself up on his hands, Tony shifted Peter so the boy was also half-way sitting up but with Tony’s arm still securely tightly around his waist, preventing any backward movement. The boy looked up at him, eyes wide with curiosity and worry. “Mr. Stark?”

“You’re in pain.”

Peter’s eyes were unfailing expressive, Tony mused, as he saw the guilt flash into them.

“I’m fine,” Peter muttered as he tried to dislodge himself from Tony’s grip and sit back. Tony’s arm didn't budge and Peter let out a low whine. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so, kid,” Tony said, his temper being to flair. He reached out with his free hand and gripped the boy’s chin lightly. “Want to try again?”

Peter rolled his eyes and, accepting that he wasn’t going anywhere, flopped back down on Tony’s chest. “Seriously, Mr. Stark, I’m fine. A little banged up from the last patrol but, like, totally fine.” 

“Uh-huh,” Tony muttered, reaching for the end of Peter’s sweatshirt and pulling it swiftly up. “Peter!”

“Nothing’s broken!” Peter squeaked, looping his arms around Tony’s neck. “I promise! I had Karen check. It’s just a little bruised is all.”

“A little bruised?” Tony choked out as he traced the dark splotches of color, a vivid contrast on the boy’s pale skin. 

A hiss curled from the boy’s lips and Tony’s hand froze. Peter burrowed deeper into the man’s arms. “I’m really fine Mr. Stark. It’s already better than it was. It’ll be gone by morning. You know I heal fast.”

“Just because you heal quickly doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell me when you get hurt!”

It came out sharper than Tony intended and he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Why was it that when it can to Peter, Tony’s emotions always seemed to go haywire? Even with Morgan, he seemed to have a steadier grasp on his feelings. This boy against his chest was going to drive him absolutely mad one of these days. 

Peter made Tony feel like control was slipping through his fingers.

The two sat quietly for several long minutes, still wrapped up together. The air was thick with suppressed tension. 

This time when Peter made to sit up, Tony let him, pulling himself up as well. Peter crossed his legs and gave his mentor a calculating look. “I wasn’t purposefully not telling you, Mr. Stark. Just in the big scheme of things, a bruise doesn’t seem like something to bring up.” 

As suddenly as it had come, the fight rushed out of Tony. He scrubbed a hand over his face, covering his eyes. “I fucking hate it when you get hurt. Bruise or otherwise.” 

A smaller hand reached up to Tony’s own, pulling it away from his eyes and linking through his fingers. Tony looked over at the boy who was now smiling gently at him.

“I know you do, Mr. Stark. But I have been doing this for a while now. And Karen would let you know if it was something serious, even if I told her not to. Which is really annoying by the way.” 

Tony gripped his hand tighter. “That won’t be changing any time soon.” 

“I know. And believe or not, I’ve actually grown fine with that. It's nice to have someone who cares.”

“I do care, kid,” Tony pulled gently at Peter’s hand and the boy came willingly, laying back down across his chest. “I love you kid but you do seem quite determined to scare the shit out of me.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Peter muttered into Tony’s neck, “but I’m not sorry for doing what I do. I can’t apologize for who I am. What I am.” 

“I’d never ask you to,” whispered Tony, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. His hand gently rubbed across the boy’s shirt, ghosting over the bruises underneath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
